The Son and Daughter of Death ON HIATUS
by The-Nondescript-Writer
Summary: Remake of Son of Hope and Death. I hope you like it. I am accepting pairings for the twins. Major Twists coming.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry guys but I want to rewrite all of Son of Hope and Death. So far there are only two chapters but I am going to rewrite those and also I have a little surprise! There are going to be TWO versions! One will be Perzoe and one will be Perlia. I'll try to update one every Monday and Wednesday and the other will be on Tuesday and Thursday while my other story will be updated every other day of the week. Or when I get inspiration. Now on to the new and improved story!**

**MY (NARRATOR'S) POV:**

As an eight year old Perseus Jackson ran through Central Park with his twin sister, Ariadne Jackson, while a huge dog the size of a garbage truck chased them. Its beady red eyes horrifying and its smell worse than a dump on fire. As they ran they came across two people, what looked like a father and a daughter, in front of a fire. Perseus grabbed his sister and put on his last bit of strength before running and collapsing right beside it. Ariadne looked up at the pale man in black robes as he stood and approached the giant hound. It appeared that the hound bowed to him before turning and running off into a shadow.

Ariadne was terrified. She thought that the hellish hound that has been following them the last couple days was the worst thing they could find in New York but these "people" in front of Perseus, who was unconscious, and herself had waves of power rolling off of them. She started to shake Percy to wake him so they could get away of these monsters. What surprised her though was when the little girl, about their age, bent down and placed a glowing orange hand on her brothers shoulder. He instently woke up and looked around before bolting up and grabbing Ariadne's arm trying to drag her away from the two people. The man just looked at both of them before turning to the little girl and saying "Sister, it would be safer if we just took them to the underworld. We cannot explain here.".

The little girl looked at him funny before saying "You would not harm them, even if they are Neptune's spawn?". When she said Neptune's spawn Ariadne looked at her like she was crazy. Neptune was the Roman god of water. He's just a myth, also… how do they know who Ariadne's father is. The twins had never met him and their mother said he had disappeared while at sea. Before she could voice her concerns though the man in black robes turned to them and waved his hand in front of their face. Saying only one word before blackness took over their minds.

"Sleep"

**VESTA'S POV:**

As the boy and girl fell asleep I looked at Pluto and was surprised to see a softness in his eyes when he looked at them. "_He must miss having children… I wonder if he will adopt these two, if he does then I will make them my champions!" _I thought to myself. He then grabbed my shoulder and we each grabbed one of the children's hands before teleporting into Pluto's throne room. Proserpina sat in her throne right beside Pluto as he flashed into his throne immediately. I sat beside the hearth before turning my attention to the twins that were stirring. The only difference in their looks were the girls ocean blue eyes and the boys sea green eyes. As they looked around there surroundings the girl noticed Pluto sitting in his throne before her eyes had a look of recognition and she bowed deeply while pulling up her brother so he could bow also.

All of the gods looked surprised before we smiled and Pluto told them to stand. The girl looked at him before saying "By your looks and the looks of the room we are in I would say you are Pluto, God of Riches and the Underworld. I am Ariadne Jackson and this is my brother, Perseus.". He just smiled at them before saying to Ariadne "You are a very smart girl. I would like to ask you and your brother a question though. What do you feel for your father if I told you he is alive and the god Neptune?". Ariadne and Perseus's darkened before Ariadne said with a deathly cold tone "He is dead to us. Thanks to him our mother is now dead and he did nothing to stop our step-father from abusing Perseus and our mother. I would have been abused and probably raped like my mother if Perseus had not got in the way."

Pluto just looked saddened before he asked the question I knew he would ask "How would you like for me and Proserpina to be your mother and father?". Ariadne and Perseus just looked at each other having a silent conversation before running up to Pluto and hugging him. He looked surprised before he smiled and hugged them back. When the hug was over he said several phrases in ancient greek before sending twin balls of shadow into the twins. They both gasped before there was an explosion of shadows and they looked at each other before laughing. There eyes were now obsidian black with a ring of there original eye color in the form of a circle around there pupil. I then walked up to them and they bowed again although I waved the bow off. I then said "My name is Vesta, goddess of the Hearth. Will you both be my champions?". The twins just bowed again before saying yes simultaneously. I smiled before sending a warm orange glow into there chests.

They looked up once more at us before saying the simplest words ever.

"Thank you."

**A/N: How was that? Please R&R with your opinions. I hope you like that I gave Percy someone that he can depend on instantly. I like making my own OC's so that is why he has a sister. Now for some stories I recomend.**

**Percy Jackson, Angel of Chaos: By Blackjackxx**

**Anything By Anaklusmos14**

**That Color Silver: By Pluto's Daughter 11**

**These are some of my favorite stories and I hope you guys like them too. Remember to review and PM me if you have a question.**

**Trivia Question: What is Hecate's Roman Form**

**Answers in the reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here comes a twist in the stereotypical plotlines! I'm going to need pairings guys and if I dont get any then ill just have to do my best. Review please and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**ZEUS'S POV: (Didn't see this coming… Huh!)**

As my daughter flashed in with the death spawn I smiled. Artemis always gets the job done right… even when that nosy daughter of Athena was pushed off the cliff. As the children stood down below me I raised my master bolt and fired it off into the air. Immediately the throne room quieted down. The children, what appeared to be twins, looked at me with there raven black hair and dark brown hair… just like there oath breaking father. At least Poseidon hasn't broken the oath. That means that my little Thalia can be the prophecy child. Just as I was about to speak the shadows in the corner of my vision condensed and spit out to figures. They quickly ran across the throne room before gathering up the little brats and disappearing into another shadow. All within three seconds. And only one thought was able to make its way through my mind… HADES!

**ARIADNE'S POV:**

As we appeared back into fathers throne room I laughed. The faces of those Olympians was hilarious! All of their jaws were on the ground! And all we did was run in the Olympian throne room without anyone knowing and stealing Bianca and Nico! And then I tensed… I could hear the thunder from here and saw Fathers grin from seeing a successful mission and his children again to a look of absolute fear. "Children, Zeus requests that I appear before the council for 'treason', he says that I must also bring my children with me… so you two will come with me while Bianca and Nico stay here. Now come, we must go." with one last look at Nico and Bianca father flashed us straight to the place me and Percy hope we never had to go to again… Olympus.

**PERCY'S POV**

As we arrived in the throne room I looked at my "father"... the pompous ass was sitting in his throne not even recognizing his son and daughter. I'm disgusted with him, Ariadne will probably forgive him before me but she didn't go through what I went through. I have scars over most of my body because of Gabe. I tried my best to protect my mother and sister but I was only 8 when _**it**_ happened "_No Percy, stop thinking about it." _said my brain. I looked around and saw that Zeus was practically a tomato at the fact that my dad broke the oath… except he wasn't mad at the correct person.

Finally Zeus spoke up "Well then Hades, I guess you saw fit to break the oath, these children may kill us so we will just have to destroy them. All in favor?" but before the gods could raise their hands Dad said "Zeus I wasn't the one to break the oath… the oath breaker sits beside you.".

Everyone turned to look at Poseidon while Zeus's face turned red, and what I am pretty sure was smoke coming out of his ears. Poseidon looked at us in wonder before saying "They don't look like my children and they can shadow travel, doesn't that mean that Hades is lying to us?". I looked at him before saying "No, our father is Hades in everything but blood. Our birth father was a deadbeat who knocked up a women and then left his two children to be tortured and very nearly killed.". Hestia came over before hugging both of us and leading Dad, Ariadne, and myself to the hearth. We sat and conversed for a little while before we saw everyone staring at us, Ariadne glared at a couple of them before practically spitting out "What?!", "Children come here I am your real father so you sho-" started Poseidon but I Interrupted him "YOU'RE OUR REAL FATHER! Don't lie Poseidon, do you even know what happened to us… what happened to our mother, no you just sat on your throne living the life while I sacrificed my own health every day so that Ariadne could be happy! I WAS TORTURED! My mother married a dirty pig so his scent would protect us! She worked herself to exhaustion every day so we would not be cast out on the street, all because of you. So I think we will stay right where we are.". "That is no way to talk to your father bo- ARGHH!". Before Poseidon could finish Ariadne sent a fireball into his chest rocketing him back into his throne. I laughed a cruel, cold laugh before hugging my sister. Before Poseidon could stand up again Zeus asked my father "Where are the other death spawn, we must destroy them." I turned to Zeus and said in a cold quiet voice "Lord Zeus, if you ever even think of touching my siblings then I swear on the styx that I will rip you limb from limb… understand?".

He just looked at me funny before raising his master bolt and throwing it directly at me.

**A/N: I have to say guys that this chapter may be a little short and not very good but I've been gone for a little while on vacation and didn't have time to write. I have a little bit of writers block so this chapter was a bit half-a**ed but I wanted to get something out there for you guys. I'm also working on my Chaos story (which you, the reader should check out. I'm accepting OC's!) and almost have another chapter finished. If I have ten reviews by tomorrow then I will write and extra long chapter just for you for some stories I recommend.**

**Percy Jackson, Angel of Chaos: By Blackjackxx**

**Anything By Anaklusmos14**

**That Color Silver: By Pluto's Daughter 11**

**Storm Rising: By Snow Wolfe6631**

**These are some of my favorite stories and I hope you guys like them too. Remember to review and PM me if you have a question.**

**Keep it real!**

**Son of Pluto 14**


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: Guys! I have a OC that will be introduced this chapter and I hope you love it as much as I will love writing about her. She was created in the dark place that is Snow Wolfe6631's mind and you guys should go check out her story Storm Rising and Last Children of Chaos! They are amazing stories and they come from an amazing writer. So far I haven't gotten many reviews for this story but that also means that I haven't gotten any flames! Anyway this is a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I have some pairings for you and I hope you can decide what you guys think of these pairings.****

*****PercyxZoe****

*****PercyxThalia****

*****PercyxOC (She is a really cool OC and I really want this pairing!)****

*****AriadnexNico****

*****AriadnexLuke****

*****AriadnexOC (I would need someone to submit an OC but its doable)****

****There are your choices and I want to see reviews people!****

*****NO HAREMS!****

****LAST CHAPTER:****

**_Before Poseidon could stand up again Zeus asked my fath_**

**_I turned to Zeus and said in a cold quiet voice "Lord Zeus, if you ever even think of touching my siblings then I swear on the styx that I will rip you limb from limb… understand?"._**

**_He just looked at me funny before raising his master bolt and throwing it directly at me._**

****PERCY'S POV:****

**Before the bolt got even 2 meters a wall of flames and shadows erupted in front of me and my sister making the bolt bounce back and hit Zeus. I couldn't help it… I laughed. I laughed so hard that I was tearing up ****"****_Where are the other death spawn, we must destroy them." _**

**p and was on the ground clutching my sides hoping it would stop. Before I got full control over my laughing I looked up and saw all the strange looks people were giving me and I just blew up again. Ariadne soon joined me and even some of the gods (Athena, Hephaestus, and Hera were not laughing) started laughing heartily. That was when Zeus thundered out "SILENCE!". His face was redder than a tomato and there was literal steam coming out of his ears. Everyone immediately quieted except for me and Ariadne who kept on giggling like school girls. ******(Thats funny if you know where it comes from but you don't sooo) ******Zeus sent me a death glare before saying "Who votes for these demigods to be killed?". Hera's hand and Zeus's hand went up while everyone else voted for us to live. **

**Poseidon eyes lit up before he turned and whispered an idea to Zeus. Zeus started nodding before turning back to the council and out. 'If we cannot kill these demigods than we shall send them to camp half blood until they can be trusted."**

**I didn't like the idea but it was better than dieing so I agreed. Then I Thought how cocky and arrogant all the campers will be and how me and Ariadne will be outcasts since our dad is Hades.**

**This is going to be wonderful.**

****A/N: Oh my Gods guys I'm so sorry! I've been super busy and my computer has been… (continue with the stupid excuses).Any way… this chapter is kinda short because I don't really have any ideas. It was more of a filler. So just answer the question in the above A/N in the reviews. I'll introduce the new OC in the next chapter if I can get 5 reviews.****

****See you my ghouls and ghosties****

********Son of Pluto 14****


End file.
